1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a modular mist sprayer, and more particularly to a mist sprayer that enhances and optimizes the atomized effect of the liquid.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional mist sprayer in accordance with the prior art is disclosed in the Taiwanese Patent Publication No. 395205. However, the conventional mist sprayer usually has a fixed structure, so that the shape and configuration of the conventional mist sprayer cannot be varied and adjusted, thereby limiting the versatility of the mist sprayer. In addition, the atomized liquid is directly drained upward and outward, such that the atomized effect of the liquid is not sufficient.